


Message By Metaphor

by iphis17



Series: Roses Damask'd [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 200 word snippet, Drug reference, F/M, Humor, No Dialogue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew you were trouble before I ever heard you speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message By Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2012 - June - 02.

I knew you were trouble before I ever heard you speak. Your anger was clear in your eyes from the moment you cast your gaze towards me, and I knew I would never escape you from the instant I learned your name.

Your chambers smelled of opium and your lips were poppy red, and I was so wrapped in dream that I passed out before I could ever make my intentions clear. Maybe that's what you wanted, too – you were always a little cruel.

And I awoke and I found you, still like a statue that has never known sleep, and your eyelids were heavy like the brush-strokes of a master, and your eyes were wild like forest-fire. I told you as much, and your laughter was like crows. I told you that too, and you made me stop talking, still laughing and still glorious.

The days we spent together were the best of my life, and the time I spent with you is what I return to when despondent. You bring out the happy in me, and it's been a while since that happened last.

So if you could please just call me back once you get this message…


End file.
